gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Homie
---- ---- Allgemeine Informationen * Name: Daniel Höfliger * Geburtstag: 3. März 1994 in Einsiedeln (Schweiz) * Hobbies: Freunde, Fußball, Musik, Filme, Internet, Fossilien sammeln, GTA etc. * Lieblingsfilme: Starsky & Hutch, die Rush-Hour-Teile (speziell Rush Hour 2), Miami Vice, Scarface, Ocean’s 13, James Bond (speziell „Lizenz zum Töten“), Der Diamanten-Cop, Bad Boys II und viele mehr .. Ich mag allgemein die Filme von Jackie Chan, Owen Wilson und Ben Stiller sehr. Wirklich tolle Schauspieler! =) * Lieblingsserien: Die Simpsons, CSI: Miami, Scrubs, Top Gear, Chuck, Miami Vice, Chappelle’s Show, Dr. House und Law & Order * Genre: Action-, Renn-, Strategie- und Fussballspiele * Musik: Black Eyed Peas, Coldplay, The Killers, Red Hot Chili Peppers, OneRepublic, Mando Diao, Bryan Adams, Bruce Springsteen etc. Mag vor allem die 80er Jahre Musik, daher liebe ich Vice City! :D GTA-Reihe *'GTA 1:' Hab ich nie gespielt und reizt mich auch absolut nicht. *'GTA London 1969:' Hab ich nie gespielt und reizt mich auch absolut nicht. *'GTA 2:' Hab ich nie gespielt und reizt mich auch absolut nicht. *'GTA III:' Hab ich einmal zu 100 Prozent durchgespielt und finde es gut, jedoch finde ich es nervig, das man am Ende mit praktisch allen Gangs Krieg hat. *'GTA Vice City:' Ist mein absoluter Lieblings GTA-Teil! Hab ich vier Mal zu 100 Prozent durchgespielt. Mir gefällt speziell die Miami-Atmosphäre, die Musik und Charaktere. *'GTA Advance:' Hab ich nie gespielt und reizt mich auch absolut nicht. *'GTA San Andreas:' Hab ich zu 100 Prozent durchgespielt und ist eines meiner lieblings Teile, jedoch spiele ich es zur Zeit nicht, da ich gerade lieber VC und VCS spiele. *'GTA Vice City Stories:' Hab ich zu 100 Prozent durchgespielt und gehört zu meinen drei Lieblings-GTAs. Ich spiele es sehr viel, da es unheimlich viele Möglichkeiten gibt, etwas zu tun. Und das Empire Building ist etwas vom besten was R* je geleistet hat! *'GTA Liberty City Stories:' Hab ich zum zweiten Mal zu 100 Prozent durchgespielt. Finde LCS gar nicht mal so schlecht, jedoch hat es für mich zu wenig neue Features. *'GTA IV:' Wird voraussichtlich die PS3-Version gekauft. Genauer Zeitpunkt noch nicht bekannt. *'GTA Chinatown Wars:' PSP-Version ist nun im Besitz. Ich bin begeistert, da sowohl die Grafik eindeutig besser ist als die in der DS-Version, auch die neuen Extra-Missionen sind sehr gut gemacht! *'Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned:' Reizt mich nicht sonderlich. *'Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony:' Werde TBOGT einzeln im PlayStation Store erwerben, da mich, im Gegensatz zu Lost and Damned, das Add-on wirklich interessiert. Beliebteste GTA-Gangs Hier sind meine zehn absoluten lieblings Gangs der GTA-Serie! #Kolumbianisches Kartell #Triaden (SA) #Vance Crime Family #Vercetti-Gang #Leone Mafia-Familie #Kubaner #Yakuza (III, A & LCS) #Loco-Syndikat #Diaz’ Gang Unbeliebteste GTA-Gangs Hier sind meine zehn absoluten Hass-Gangs ^^ #Haitianer #Da Nang Boys #Sharks (die in VCS) #Varrios Los Aztecas #Sicherheitsbeamte #Cholos #Yardies #Triaden (III, A & LCS) #Diablos #San Fierro Rifa Lieblings GTA-Zitate Hier werden meine lieblings Zitate der GTA-Charaktere aufgelistet, die ich einfach obergeil finde. :D Vice City *Zoff in der Bar – Tommy zum Barbesitzer: „Dein Schutz braucht ein bisschen mehr Schutz.“ *Cop-Land – Tommy zu Lance: „Denk dran, lächle die anderen Cops an.“ – „Hallo, Officer. Hübsche Marke, hübsche Marke.“ – „Ganz toll, Lance.“ *Fette Beute – Ken zu Tommy: „Oh, wir müssen diesen Laden umbauen. Das muss älter aussehen. Ich kann diesen Look nicht ab, Tommy. Was meinst du, sollen wir eine Bar einbauen?“ – „Du bist mein Anwalt, nicht mein Innenarchitekt. Klar?“ *Der Coup – Tommy zu seinem Team: „Ken wäscht das Geld für uns und stellt schon mal die Drinks kalt.“ *Freunde und andere Feinde – Tommy zu Ken: „Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Geschäftsfreund. Wie das so ist.“ – „Wenn ich eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Geschäftsfreund habe, schick ich ihm einen bösen Brief, oder ich pinkle ihm in den Briefkasten.“ *Die Geschworenen - Ken zu Tommy: „Ich kann nicht mal ein Kind einschüchtern. Ich hab's versucht.“ *Stunt-Boot-Action - Umberto zu Tommy: „Sieh dir doch an, wie er angezogen ist. Was ist los? Ist heute Weiberabend? Du willst ein harter Kerl sein und ziehst dich an, wie ein Weib? Hast du auch ein Höschen an, oder was?“ - „Was hast du gegen Frauen? Ziehst du Männer vor?“ wird wahrscheinlich noch erweitert... San Andreas (Don Peyote ist eine der lustigsten Missionen die es je gab – als ich Maccers und Pauls Kommentare las, konnte ich mich nicht mehr vor lachen :D) *Don Peyote – Maccer in der Wüste: „Ich bin ein verfluchter Krüppel!“ *Don Peyote – Maccer will Paul das Tuch zurückgeben: „Verpiss dich.“ – „Sehr charmant.“ *Don Peyote – Maccer zu Paul: „Diesen Teil von Manchester kenn ich gar nicht, alter Junge. Sind wir in Charlton?“ – „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass wir in Amerika sind?“ *Don Peyote – Maccer zu Paul: „Was für Titten hat diese Rosie denn? Große, wurstförmige Hängetitten? Leere Satteltaschen oder Bienenstiche?“ – „Rosie ist ein Mann!“ *Don Peyote – Paul zu Ken: „Hey, Rosie, ich bin's, Paulo!“ – „Oh Gott.“ *Misappropriation – Tenpenny zu Carl: „Hallo Carl, lang nicht gesehen, was?“ – „Stimmt, ich hab Sie schon fast vermisst.“ *Misappropriation – Tenpenny zu Carl: „Wir alle versuchen, uns aus dem Loch zu ziehen. Dabei tritt jemand auf mich, ich muss dann auf dich treten.“ *Cleaning the Hood – Ryder zu CJ: „Du weißt ja nicht mal, welche Tür es ist“ – (CJ deutet genervt auf die einzige Tür weit und breit) – „Ist sie das?“ *Ryder’s Sprüche: „Ninjamäßig“ – „Weichei!“ *Robbing Uncle Sam – Ryder zu CJ: „... CJ, sag mir, wieso ich die High School nicht fertig gemacht hab?“ – Antworten – „Nein, deswegen auch nicht. Ich war einfach zu intelligent für den Scheiß.“ *Robbing Uncle Sam – Ryder zu CJ: „Die Teilzeitsoldaten wollen unsere Eier braten!“ – „Hey, cooler Reim, Mann!“ *Drive-Thru – Big Smoke beim Drive-in: „Für mich zweimal Nummer 9, einmal Nummer 9 groß, einmal Nummer 6 mit extra Dip, einmal Nummer 7... und zweimal Nummer 45, einmal mit Käse, und eine große Limo.“ (der Blick von CJ und Ryder zu Smokes Riesen-Bestellung war genial) *Drive-Thru – Smoke und Ryder: „Mann, hatte ich ein Loch im Magen!“ – „Du fetter Motherfucker!“ ''(kam so geil) *Nines and AK’s – CJ zu Smoke, Sweet und Ryder: „Und was macht ihr, wenn die Ballas hier aufkreuzen? Wollt ihr mit Schuhen nach ihnen werfen?“ *Zeroing in – CJ und die andern beim Karten spielen, Kendl kommt dazu: „Das ist es also, hmh, das großartige neue Unternehmen, das unser aller wertloses Leben retten soll?“ – „Willst du mitmachen?“ *Are you going to San Fierro? – Carl zu The Truth: „Kannst du schießen?“ – „Schießen? Ich bin ein Hippie! Das Einzige, was ich je geschossen hab, ist LSD.“ *Are You going to San Fierro? – Carl zu The Truth: „Mach aus, Motherfucker, ich warne dich!“ – „... Zweitens hab ich meine Mutter nie gefickt. Sie hat mich nicht gelassen.“ *Wear Flowers in your Hair – The Truth zu den andern: „Können wir kurz beim Krankenhaus vorbeifahren?“ – „Ja, klar. Bist du krank?“ – „Nein, ich nicht. Die Regierung schon ...“ *Wear Flowers in you Hair – The Truth zu den andern: „Was machen wir hier?“ – „Nichts. Schaut nicht hin. Verbergt eure Gesichter. Denkt an eine gelbe Gummiente.“ *Amphibious Assault – CJ zu Woozie: „Also, nur damit ich das recht verstehe: Ich soll im dreckigen Dock-Wasser rumschwimmen, und dabei kleinen braunen Klümpchen und vietnamesischen Gangstern auszuweichen, um eine Wanze auf einem Schiff im Hafen anzubringen?“ – „Du siehst das so negativ!“ *Amphibious Assault – Woozie zu CJ: „Ich muss dir was gestehen... ich... ich bin blind.“ – „Ohne Scheiß?“ *Amphibious Assault – CJ zu Woozie: „Eins noch: Du weißt aber, dass ich ein Schwarzer bin, kein Chinese, oder?“ – „Ich bin blind, nicht blöd.“ *High Noon – Tenpenny zu Hernandez: ihn mit der [[Schaufel] nieder] – „Zeit zum Graben, Carl.“ (das kam so obergeil) wird noch erweitert... Vice City Stories *Accidents will happen – Vic zu Reni: „Ganz wie der Herr wünschen, äh... die Dame... äh...“ – „Oh, Schätzchen. Ich bin universal, von beiden etwas.“ *Jive Drive – Lance zu Vic: „ Ich liebe dich. Und Liebe kann die Welt verändern. Aber Vic...“ – „Was?“ – „Ich hab Herpes.“ *Turn on, tune in, bug out – Lance zu Vic: „Pssst!“ – „Pssst mich bloß nicht an!“ *Steal the Deal – Diaz zu Vic: „Du bist also Vic.“ – „Richtig. Und du bist Diaz?“ – „Nein, ich bin der Nikolaus.“ *Balls – Umberto zu Vic: „Vic! Ich sag dir, die Alte ist scharf auf mich. Riechst du’s?“ – „Sie wird schon ganz heiß.“ *Got Protection? – Vic zu einer Prostituierten: „Komm her! Schnell!“ – „Keine Panik. Wir schützen uns nicht nur mit Gummis.“ *Light my Pyre – Vic über Lance’s Kokainkonsum: „Sie ist sauber. Im Gegensatz zu dir.“ – „Sie ist abhängig. Ich mach’s nur zum Spaß. Das ist ein Unterschied.“ *Havana Good Time – Umberto spricht über Vic’s 'Eier': „Dann zeig ihnen deine Eier.“ – „Nein. Ich war in der Army, nicht bei der Navy.“ *Say Cheese – Reni redet über ihre neue Filmidee: „Das ist wunderschön. Eines Tages mache ich einen Film darüber. Zwei Brüder. Der eine ist ein Hund, der andere Bibliothekar. Eine Liebe zwischen einem Schwein und einem Mann. Drei tote Schwäne. Und Ende. Genial.“ *Kill Phil: Part 2 – Phil redet mit Barry über das bevorstehende Konzert: „Barry, alles klar wegen heute Abend?“ – „Klar ist alles klar. Total klar, Kumpel. Die Leute werden flach liegen.“ – „Ich mach mir eher Sorgen, dass mich jemand flachlegen will.“ – „Immer dieses Gerede vom Flachlegen!“ *Truck Stop – Martinez zu Vic: „Aber du arbeitest für Phil und Phil arbeitet für mich. Demnach bist du die Hure meiner Hure.“ *Where it hurts most – Lance und Vic: „Welchen Monat haben wir? Hab ich in den letzten Tagen Unfug angestellt?“ – „Nein, die Unfugphase hast du hinter dir. Jetzt baust du Oberscheiße.“ Liberty City Stories *Arrivederci, Paulie! – Paulie zu Toni: „Ey, Toni! Warum schwimmst du nicht her und leckst mich am Arsch?“ *Waffenschiebung - Leon zu Toni: „Was? Keine Blumen?“ - „Wusste nicht, dass Sie Beerdigung haben.“ *Sayonara Sindaccos - Leon zu Toni: „Mich interessiert nur mein Anteil.“ - „Ich mag Männer mit Prinzipien.“ *Gratis Stoff - Maria zu Salvatore: „Krieg' erst mal einen hoch, alter Drecksack!“ - „Bei dir Schlampe nicht. Öffentliche Klos machen mich nicht an.“ und „Ach, leck' mich doch, Salvatore Leone, du schwanzloser, prügelnder, italienischer Scheißkerl!“ – „Lecken soll ich dich? Bestimmt nicht. Das macht doch sonst jeder!“ *nach Feuertaufe für Toni – Anruf von Salvatore Leone über seinen Bürgermeister-Kandidat: „Er ist ein komplettes Arschloch, also geeignet für das Amt.“ Grand Theft Auto IV *Ivan the not so Terrible – Niko über Ivans gescheiterte Flucht: „Kein Dach mehr übrig für dich, Schwanzgesicht“ (das kam so obergeil xD) Chinatown Wars *By Myriads of Swords – Hsin zu Huang: „Bei der Suche nach dem FIB-Spitzel habe ich unter meinen sogenannten Leuten jede Menge Schlangen, Schweine und Hunde gefunden!“ – „Wow! Ein regelrechter Streichelzoo der Respektlosigkeit.“ *Tricks of the Triad – Kenny zu Huang: „Mein Bestand ist eher ,pharmazeutischer’ Natur... von der Art, die legal nur schwer zu bekommen ist.“ – „Natürlich, du bist ein Drogenboss.“ – „Ein EDLER Drogenboss!“ – „Gibt es denn noch ’ne andere Sorte?“ Konsolen Ich bin seit jeher ein PS2-Spieler und besitze alle GTAs, die ich besitze, auf der PS2, jedoch besitze ich VCS und LCS auch auf der PSP. Kategorie:Nutzer de